Joven alocada y sin memoria
by ConnySon
Summary: Milk pierde la memoria y se acerca a la persona que siempre la quiso...
1. Chapter 1

**Joven alocada y sin memoria**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bueno esta historia básicamente trata que milk pierde la memoria xD (okey ya lo sabían :T)**

**Hace algún tiempo leo unos fanfiction de parejas crack y dije: ''¿Por qué no?'', aunque me gustan más los de Milk así que por eso será de ella, jijijiji, okey no los aburro mas ¡A leer! **

En la montaña Paoz se encontraba una pelinegra, ya no tan pelinegra, mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente siente el teléfono y va a contestar.

-Hola con quien...-intento seguir pero fue interrumpida por la persona del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Hola milk! ía o más bien gritaba una peli Azul desde el otro lado-.

-Bulma por favor no grites! la anciana.

-Milk no es tiempo de peleas tienes que venir a aquí ya!-.

-pero para que...-pero bulma ya había cortado. «bueno no tengo nada mas que hacer... le diré a Goten que me lleve»

Minutos después milk de 61 años y su hijo Goten de 19 iban volando a casa de bulma, (obviamente el la cargaba), al llegar Goten se quedó conversando con trunks mientras que Milk se dirigió al laboratorio donde el peli lila le indico que estaba bulma.

-Milk, Hola!- Dijo feliz la peli azul toda sucia detrás de una máquina.

-Hola... y ¿sobre qué querías hablar tan desesperadamente?-

-Pues... es algo que e estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo... es... ¡Una máquina de juventud!- dijo con énfasis señalando la máquina, que más bien parecía una pecera gigante con unas mangueras de metal que salían y se conectaba a un motor.- La logre hacer con una muestra de ADN Sayajin, ya que, envejecen más lentamente, combinada con la parte que rejuvenece de todos los productos faciales y con queratina que hace que también el cabello rejuvenezca. ¿Qué tal?- pregunto con grandeza la científica sabiendo que era un invento asombroso.

Milk estaba asombrada pero una duda de andaba en la cabeza

-Es increíble Bulma!... ¿pero qué tengo que ver con todo esto?-

-Bueno... desde que murió mi padre no he tenido otro científico que entienda mi tecnología y mi manera de trabajo…-

-¿Y tus hijos? algo tuvieron que sacar de ti...-

-Pues... si... Bra saco mi amor por las compras y trunks... ese muchacho es igual que su padre-

-¿y Vegeta?-

-Por favor milk... ¿Es enserio? desde que Goku se fue hace 2 años con shenlong, no hace más que entrenar y entrenar, dice que él es el más fuerte y no perderá jamás ese título... etc... etc...- dijo en tono burlón.

-Lamento decirte esto Bulma... pero yo no soy científica...-

-lose milk por eso te llame... porque tu probaras mi invento mientras que yo lo manejo-

-¿¡Que yo que!?- grito milk.-Bulma ya estoy vieja no tengo nada más que hacer en esta vida, gohan tiene familia, Goten en un año se ira a la universidad de U.S.A. y ya no tengo a Goku, porque rayos me aria más joven si ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo?!-

-Milk calma por favor...-

-Está bien...- dijo un poco más calmada.-pero ya me escuchaste, dije que no-

-Milk pero no te gustaría re-hacer tu vida, tienes mucho amor que dar aun... además ¿no te gustaría ir donde maroon y refregarle en la cara que eres más joven y bonita que ella?.-dijo en tono malicioso recordando que maroon le dijo anciana a Milk.

-Tienes razón!.-dijo milk levantando su puño.- le refregare a esa zorra quien es más linda ahora-

Bulma cayó de espaldas al estilo anime

-enserió?... por nada más? Bulma incrédula.

-A si y para dar más cariño... y esas Milk sin darle mucha importancia.

-Em... está bien... entra al cuarto de cristal- Dijo Bulma mientras que milk obedecía y entraba a la "pecera".

Bulma cerró la puerta de cristal y empezó a apretar botones en su tablero conectado a la máquina.

-Muy bien Milk... cuantos años quieres tener?-

-Pues que tal 18, como cuando me case con mi Goku...-Dijo con un tono de melancolía por recordar a Goku.

-Está bien entonces tendrás 18 años-

Bulma escribía, bajaba y subía palancas y apretaba botones en un orden que solo ella conocía.

Todo iba bien, adentro de la máquina, Milk, era apuntada por variados rayos, ninguno le hacía daño, hasta que la maquina empezó a echar humo y los rayos se concentraban más, Milk no podía salir, Bulma intentaba abrir la puerta del cuarto de cristal, pero era inútil, Milk estaba encerrada allí.

Goten y trunks al ver que las luces de la casa pestañaban y el laboratorio echaba humo corrieron de inmediato hacia haya, encontrándose con la escena de Milk apuntada por rayos dentro de un cristal y Bulma golpeando el cristal con una llave inglesa.

-Bulma ¿¡que pasa!?-Pregunto Goten angustiado.

-Milk está encerrada, ayúdenme a sacarla de aquí!-

Los chicos hicieron caso y ambos unieron sus manos haciendo un kame hame ha que destruyo el cristal en miles de pedazos, además de haber echo explotar el laboratorio.

-¡Mama! goten llegó al cuerpo de su madre, aparecer ella no estaba rejuvenecida.

-Goten...-Dijo antes de desvanecerse.

-Mama ahí que llevarla a un hospital-. Dijo trunks.

Paso 1 semana, Goten no se movía del hospital, Gohan iba con su familia pero no se quedaban todo el día y la noche como goten, era el 7° día en que goten estaba allí y como era habitual bulma y trunks llegaron a las 5 de la tarde.

-Hola goten...-Dijo bulma desanimada, ella se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido.

-Por favor Bulma esto ya paso no te sigas amablemente goten como si hubiera leído la mente de Bulma.

-Goten ¿cómo está la Sra. Milk? trunks pasando por alto el tema de la culpa de Bulma, que ya era rutina.

-Aun no despierta...- dijo goten desanimado hasta que una enfermera apareció.

-Joven Goten! su hermana Milk despertó!-. Dijo mientras corría a las 3 personas con unos papeles.

-No puede ser! Gr-Gracias-. Dijo y corrió a la sala de su madre.

-Hermana?-Se preguntaba bulma, cuando vio que estaba sola siguió a los chicos a la habitación de milk

Trunks y Goten entraron a la sala de milk pero se quedaron paralizados al ver una linda y joven chica de cabellos negros en la camilla de Milk.

-Oiga señorita que hace en la cama de la mama de Goten- Pregunto Trunks.

En eso llega bulma

-Milk!, sabía que mi maquina funcionaba!- Dijo alegre abrazando a la pelinegra.

-¿Ma-Ma-mama?- preguntaba Goten desconcertado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

**Ok no fue mucho pero ya actualizare, es que ahora tengo clases y de la 8 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde. Pero bueno solo quería informar que tengo todos los capítulos de los otros fic pero en mi celular y tengo que pasarlos a Word y corregir las faltas de ortografía, asique esperen :D**

**Muy bien eso es todo, que les valla bien y si se preguntan porque entre ahora pos… así es chile :S**


	2. Capitulo 2: Nuevo despertar

**Nuevo despertar**

-Mamá! Soy yo Goten! Tu Goten! Soy tu…- Abría continuado pero una mano del doctor le tapó la boca

-¿Qué es un ''Goten''- Pregunto la joven Milk.

-E… por favor todos los que conozcan a Milk reúnanse en el pasillo- Dijo el doctor sin alejar la mano de la boca de Goten.

**En el pasillo…**

-¿¡Que le pasó a mi madre?!-Preguntó Gohan.

El medico soltó a Goten (Que no había hecho ningún tipo de fuerza para no lastimar al Doc.)

-La Sra. Son tiene amnesia y cualquier recuerdo fuerte puede causarle mucho daño cerebral, asique hasta que ella no recupere la memoria ninguno de ustedes le dirá quién es o fue ella y ustedes ¿Esta claro?- Pregunto el medico que ya conocía a la familia Son y Brieft hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero qué aremos entonces Doc?- Pregunto Trunks con preocupación.

-Ella se quedara en su casa y ustedes serán sus amigos, TODOS- dijo mirando a Goten que no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-M...- Refunfuño Goten

-Goten as lo por tu mamá, ella ha dado todo por ti ahora devuélvele el favor- Dijo Trunks a su mejor amigo.

-No sé si pueda cuidarla Trunks…- Dijo ahora inseguro Goten

-Tranquilo te ayudaremos a cuidarla-Dijo Bulma señalando a todos.

-Está bien- Dijo por fin el menor hijo de Goku.

-Mañana se le dará de alta así que nos vemos mañana a las 12 AM- Dijo el doctor y sin más se retiró.

-_Te prometo que are todo por ti mamá, no me importa si ya no puedo ser el mejor hijo para ti, pero te juro que seré el mejor ''Amigo'' que tendrás, te quiero mamá''-_Pensó Goten

**Al otro día 12AM casa de los Son**

-¡Ay no! Se me hizo tarde para recoger a mamá-

Goten que se le había olvidado poner una alarma para levantarse, tomo el desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, se cepilló y se vistió para empezar a volar a toda velocidad.

**Al llegar al hospital… 12:15 **

**-**Mam…Milk ya llegue perdona se me hizo tarde y bueno… ¿pero qué demo…?

-La señorita Milk se fue con un joven de cabellos lilas muy apuesto jijiji- dijo una joven enfermera.

-Trunks…- Dijo Goten disponiéndose a marcharse pero la enfermera lo detuvo.

-¿Supongo que Usted es Goten?

-Sí, ¿porque?

-Tiene que llenar un formulario por favor pase por aquí…- dijo llevándolo a una oficina para llenar unos largos papeles.

-Haaaa…- suspiró Goten- claro…

**En un bosque cerca de la casa de los Son…**

-¡Trunks!, por favor no lo agás!-

-Lo siento Milk pero no lo puedo evitar más!

-nooo jajajaja-

-ajajajaja Milk no puedo creer que seas tan cosquillosa!- Dijo Trunks al ver a Milk doblándose de la risa en el piso-

Habían estado hace hace un rato, ya que en la mañana Trunks supo que Goten llegaría tarde así que se le adelanto, al encontrarse con la (ahora rejuvenecida) madre de su mejor amigo en una sala encerrada, recordó cuando el de pequeño se le había dado gripe y ella le llevo unos sándwiches haciendo un pequeño Picnic. Como Milk si podía salir con permiso de los médicos la llevo cerca de la colina donde se encuentra su casa, para preparar su picnic.

Lo habían pasado muy bien, Milk era muy divertida, inocente, tierna, dulce pero conservaba el carácter que él desde siempre conocía.

-Milk ¿quieres ir al lago?-

-Claro Trunks-

Ambos subieron a una nave que traía Trunks (porque si volaba con una persona recién dada de alta lo más probable es que no tenga un buen resultado).

-Me encantan estas cosas ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?-

-Naves-

-Si son grandiosaaas la vista es espectacular – Decía mirando por una ventanilla.

-_Milk ahora es tan inocente y tierna…- _Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

***Rin rin rin rin rin rin***

-¿Hola? Habla Trunks-.

-Trunks, soy yo Goten, dijo tu mamá que vengan a Capsule Corp.-

-Ok, nos vemos allá-.

-Ok Adiós-. Cortó Goten.

-Milk, vamos a ir a otro lugar…-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Em… A mi casa, ahí veras a mi Padre Vegeta y mi Madre Bulma _Creo que es suficiente información_-.

-M… ok, pero… ¿habrá comida?-.

-Em… Claro-. Dijo un poco confundido-.

-Es que muero de hambre-. Dijo con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

Trunks calló de su asiento, _es igual al Sr. Goku._

**En casa e los Brieft**

-¡Bulma!-.

-¿Qué quieres vegeta?-.

-Llego la esposa de Kakaroto-. Dijo señalando a Trunks que bajaba junto a Milk de la nave.

-Ahora tienes que llamarla Milk-.

-¿Y si no quiero? tomándole la cintura a Bulma mirándola a los ojos.

-No tendrás máquina y comida-. Decía Bulma para enojar a Vegeta

-¿Me quieres provocar? con vos ronca, acercándose cada vez más a Bulma.

-MRR… aclaró la garganta Trunks para parar la incómoda situación.

-_Estúpido chiquillo-. _Pensó vegeta para luego sacar un ''Bocadillo'' y sentarse a la mesa a comer.

-Milk, ella es mi madre Bulma-. Presentó cortésmente Trunks.

-Un gusto Milk, seremos grandes amigas-. Dijo Bulma guiñando el ojo, Milk no entendio.

-Y él es mi padre Vegeta-. Todos miraron a vegeta para saber lo que diría, Bulma y Trunks rezaban porque vegeta no le dijera nada de Goku y los Sayajin.

-_Por favor Vegeta…_-. Pensaba Bulma.

-Hola-. Contesto por fin Vegeta.

Bulma y Trunks suspiraron de alivio.

-Ven Milk quisiera darte algunos vestidos-. dijo Bulma invitándola a subir.

-Gracias Señora Bulma-. Para luego ir a la habitación mientras que Bulma seguía abajo.

-¿Se-Señora?-. Repetía Bulma con la boca abierta.

-Jajajaja-. Reía Vegeta.

-Tu tampoco eres un jovencito se-. vengó Bulma.

-Grrr…-. Gruñó por debajo el Sayajin.

**Arriba…**

-_Woou estos vestidos son hermosos_-.

Milk estuvo un rato probándose los vestidos, pero solo se quedó con los más ''decentes'', aunque todos eran ajustados y resaltaban su figura. Se quedó vestida con uno blanco hasta la rodilla, era ajustado por lo tanto se veía su delgada figura pero no por eso iba a ser plana de busto y retaguardia al contrario...

**Abajo…**

-¡Trunks!¡Hola!-.

-¡Hola Goten!-. se saludaron ambos.

-Perdón por dejarte a cargo de mamá, es qué se me hizo tarde jeje-. Se disculpó Goten con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-No importa Goten, además lo pasamos muy bien-. Dijo Trunks recordando lo bien que lo pasó con Milk.-_Por suerte confió rápido en mi-._

-M… chicos, deberíamos ir a casa de Milk a sacar las cosas que la podrían confundir, como fotografías, la ropa de Goku…-. Dijo Bulma pero fue interrumpida por Goten.

-Bulma… Yo vivo en esa casa, ¿Cómo se lo explicare a mamá?-.

-M… Dile que son hermanos y si pregunta por ''Sus padres'' Dile que están viajando por todo el mundo, así lo la vamos a sorprender tanto-. Inventó Bulma.

-M… okey-.

-¿Mamá vas con nosotros?-. Preguntó Trunks.

-Claro, voy a cambiar la ropa de Milk, no la puedo dejar con ropa de mujer adulta-.

-¿Y si baja?-. Preguntó Goten.

-Vegeta está aquí-.

-A mí no me metas mujer-. Dijo que vegeta que estaba ahí escuchando todo.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo o ya sabes lo que te pasara Vegeta!-. Dijo intimidante Bulma.

-Grr…-.

-Por favor Sr. Vegeta-. Dijo Goten suplicante.

-_Maldito mocoso es igual que el estúpido de Kakaroto… pero esos ojos son igual que los de la loca de su madre… _Bien lo are-. Accedió finalmente Vegeta.

-Ok vámonos, Adiós vegeta-. Se despidió Bulma aunque más bien pareciera que se escapaba de allí.

Cuando la nave se fue Vegeta se sentó en su sofá no pasaron ni 30 segundos y Milk llamó a Bulma.

-Señora Bulma… Señora…-.

-BULMA SALIO-. Gritó Vegeta.

-Señor Vegeta… ¿Me puede ayudar por favor?-. Dijo un poco avergonzada Milk ya que todavía no había hablado correctamente con Vegeta.

-Ahh… Ok…-.

Vegeta subió abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrando a Milk sentada en la cama con un vestido bastante provocativo color blanco que resaltaba sus ojos y su figura. Vegeta se quedó helado era la primera vez que veía vestida de esa manera a esa mujer, la verdad es la primera vez que la miraba con tanto detalle, en pocas palabras era hermosa, además de que ahora era joven y con un rosto angelical.

-… ¿Puede… por favor?-. Terminó de decir Milk, pero vegeta no escucho que le pedía.

-Em… claro-. Dijo como si supiera a que accedía.

Milk se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Vegeta, el, la miraba no sabia en que se metió.

-Por favor Sr. Vegeta a galo rápido, no sé porque pero es vergonzoso-.

-Em... Yo y bulma estam…-. Milk lo interrumpió.

-Lose pero su esposa no está y yo no puedo subir la cremallera del vestido-. Dijo Milk sin comprender lo que vegeta estaba entendiendo hasta ese punto.

Vegeta subió rápidamente la cremallera y se fue, _no puedo creer lo que estaba pensando._

-El Sr. Vegeta da menos miedo de lo que creí-. Dijo Milk para sí misma.

**En casa de los Son…**

-Listo estas son todas las cosas que podrían recordarle algo a tu mamá-.

-Goten falta esto…-. Dijo Bulma tomando una foto de Milk con Goku el día de su boda, de una caja que estaba arrinconada y casi no se veía.

-Em… mi mamá dijo que esa foto iba a estar aquí para siempre y que nadie la tenía que sacar por eso es que la guarda donde nadie la puede robar-.

Trunks estaba viendo la fotografía, Milk se veía radiante y muy feliz

-Creo que si Milk no quiere que la saquemos… por respeto…, mamá dejémosla donde estaba pero serremos con llave-. Dijo Trunks.

-M… está bien pero estarán encargados de que no la descubra hasta que esté preparada-. Dijo finalmente Bulma.

**Capsule Corp…**

-¿Sr. Vegeta quiere algo de comer?-. Propuso Milk ya que se sentía algo incomoda con tanto silencio.

-Si no me envenenas... por mi está bien-. Dijo ''Cortésmente''.

-jajaja-. Rio Milk por la broma.

Vegeta la miro extrañado, nunca había hablado con esa humana peor por lo que veía antes era mui gritona ahora parecía simpática, _De todas formas es una débil humana._ Y siguió acostado en el sofá.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Milk ya tenía listo un festín ¿Cómo sabia ella lo que comía un Sayajin? Talvez era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada toda una vida.

-Sr. Vegeta siéntese en la mesa-.

-Tráeme la comida al sofá-.

-No soy su empleada, solo me ofrecí a hacerle la comida-.

-¿Entonces porque te oreciste si no ibas a hacer el trabajo completo?-. Y la miró desafiante

Milk apretó su puño y gritó:

-¡Levántate o no comerás Goku!-.

Vegeta se sorprendió por el cambio radical de carácter, pero no lo dudo y fue a sentarse, pero… ¡alto! Ella dijo "Goku", ella no se dio cuenta, o talvez el escuchó mal…

Una vez en la mesa empezaron a comer, Milk comía de forma educada al igual que vegeta, lo que le sorprendió al Sayajin es que comieron la misma cantidad de comida, _Esta mujer no tiene fondo_…, pero ¡Quedaba una pierna de pavo!, Vegeta la iba a tomar pero Milk la sacó primero, él quería esa pieza y la conseguiría así que se paró de la mesa y se la quitó Milk se quedó perpleja y antes de que el "Sr. Vegeta" Probara un bocado ella se lanzó encima, ambos empezaron a rodar por el piso uno encima de otro por esa pierna, cuando sintieron que una nave se estaciono afuera vegeta se distrajo y Milk finalmente se la arrebató de las manos y se puso de pie.

-Milk vamos- Dijo Goten.

-Si- Afirmo la peli negra devorándose toda la pierna de pavo, y mirando a vegeta que estaba en el piso con una mirada desafiante que comunicaba un ''Te Gané".

Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto para ser una simple humana era muuuy perseverante.

-Está loca-. Dijo para sí mismo.-_ Pero es interesante ..._

**Afuera…**

-¿Señorita? Pero si usted está casada…-.

-No te fijes en eso solo dime señorita o mejor dime Bulma ¿ok?-.

-Ok-.

-Milk vamos a **nuestra** casa-. Dijo Goten.

-¿Nuestra?-.

-Sip es que debido a que te golpeaste un poco la cabeza no debes recordar… Soy Goten tu… hermano-. A Goten non le parecía ser ahora el hermano de su mamá pero aria lo que fuera por ella.

-_**-Mamá! Soy yo Goten! Tu Goten! Soy tu…-. **_Eso se le vino a la mente a Milk pero no le tomó importancia, por alguna razón Goten le daba confianza incluso sentía un vínculo familiar…

-Adiós Bulma, nos vemos despidieron a uno miso los dos "Hermanos" que se marchaban a su casa en una nave.

**N/A: Hoooola volviii y antes de cualquier cosa a ****responder preguntas.**

**1-¿Milk encuentra el amor en esta historia?**: Si, pero quiero que se les haga difícil adivinar con quien se queda.

**2-¿Goku vuelve?**: Eso es algo que estoy viendo, pero si es qué vuelve, lo aré divertido, dramático y romántico obviamente.

**3-¿Cómo verán los hijos el olvido de su madre?**: Bueno ahora solo tengo como es qué está Goten que es el que mas a convivido con Milk, ya que Gohan… bueno ya saben todos los traumas de ese niño xD

**4-¿Goku estará en este fic?**: Se habrán dado cuenta que volví a poner la misma pregunta porque es para ustedes así que respondan ¿les gustaría que estuviera?.

**5-¿Habrá MilkxTrunks?: **Bueno hice un poco ahora pero leeré un poco de esa pareja para poner más de ella aquí.

**Bueno a mí en lo personal me está gustando como está quedando y quería darme el tiempo de agradecerles el apoyo a todos los que dejan o no dejan Reviews me ayudan arto a inspirarme o a auto-criticarme, quiero decir gracias por las sugerencias pero obviamente yo tomo algunas sugerencias pero nunca perderán la esencia mía. **

**Bueno a las que me siguen en otra historia gracias por el apoyo desde siempre :D**

**Saludos a las que por ahora conozco en los Reviews **

**SON MUY SIMPATICAS Y SIMPATICOS TODOS NOS VEMOS O MEJOR DICHO NOS LEEMOS XD**

**¡BYE!**

**PD: Mejore un poco la ortografía ¿se nota? xD**


End file.
